One for Two
by Scarlet Arcturus87
Summary: Katanya nada kehidupan itu lebih indah daripada apapun, karena di dalamnya ada doremifasolasido yang menjadi dasar bagi dentuman lirik untuk suka duka setiap kejadian di alam –di bumi. / Warning insdie /


Disclaimer : Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas masih bukan milik saya. Melainkan milik **Teshirogi Shiroi dan Masami Kurumada**.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC

**One for Two** © **Scarlet Arcturus87**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia tidak pernah menyesal dalam menjalankan semua aspek kehidupan. Menerima roda-roda yang terus berputar dan beruntun memojokannya maupun meninggikannya. Ada banyak hal dalam hidupnya yang patut ia syukuri –contohnya saat ini. Ketika waktu terus berjalan, dan ia pun tetap tersenyum di sampingnya. Mungkin waktu hanya ingin menunjukkan keterbatasannya dalam kehidupan di bumi. Mungkin. Dan dengan itu, ia belajar mensyukuri dan menghargai semua yang telah diberikan-Nya.

Namanya Defteros, pemuda berkulit tan yang suka menjelajahi alam dengan kaki telanjangnya. Berjalan di pesisir pantai hanya karena ingin mendengar riak ombak yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Dia lebih suka keramaian ketimbang ketenangan, namun untuk waktu-waktu tertentu, dia akan berdiri di pojok sendirian untuk mencari kesunyianya. Dia selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang silih datang di hidupnya bahkan jika itu artinya sebuah penolakan pun dia akan tetap bisa menyelesaikannya. Terdenganr sombong memang, tapi bukan berarti dia adalah manusia yang kuat, karena sesungguhnya dia rapuh.

Dia hidup bersama kakak kembarnya, Aspros. Bersama-sama berjalan dalam satu jalan menuju kebahagiaan, bersama-sama tumbuh untuk mensyukuri keindahan hayati yang terpampang nyata di kehidupan mereka. Hanya soal waktu yang membedakan bahwa mereka beda, tak sama meski selalu bersama. Dan kenyataan bahwa Defteros yang kedua begitu menyakitkan bagi sang kakak. Aspros tidak pernah bangga karena terlahir sebagai yang nomor satu, tidak pernah juga mengeluh karena dia 'kakak. Tapi menjalankan kewajibannya dalam membela Defteros adalah yang terindah yang akan selalu ia lakukan.

"Aspros," Defteros tidak pernah memanggil Aspros dengan sebutan kakak meski ia ingin. Bukan berarti tidak menghormatinya, hanya saja Aspros selalu meminta untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, selain karena jangka waktu perbedaan usia mereka yang terlampau pendek, Aspros juga tak ingin melihat perbedaan yang akan membawanya bersama Defteros lebih jauh.

"Katanya nada kehidupan itu lebih indah daripada apapun, karena di dalamnya ada doremifasolasido yang menjadi dasar bagi dentuman lirik untuk suka duka setiap kejadian di alam –di bumi," Aspros terkekeh mendengan penuturan adiknya. Meski mereka saling memunggungi di atas tempat tidur besarnya, ia tau Defteros mengawasinya lewat pantulan bayangan dari jendela. Segera ia bangkit dan menghadap Defteros.

Sementara Aspros menatapnya, Defteros justru tersenyum lebar, sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi dari yang terindah untuk semuanya,"

Hening mengisi beberapa detik sebelum Defteros melanjutkan.

"Ada kakak yang mengisi cinta, kasih sayang, tawa, kehangatan, serta kebahagiaan untuk pengganti do re mi fa sol la si do-ku di alam ini." Aspros melemparnya dengan bantal, membuat Defteros tertawa dalam menghembuskan napas leganya. Yaa, panggilan itu terlontar dari bibirnya, dan untuk waktu selanjutnya, mungkin Defteros akan lebih banyak mengatakan hal indah demi membuat kakaknya tertawa seperti sekarang. Menutupi fakta bahwa ia hanya ingin memanggil Aspros dengan sebutan, "Kakak".

Puas membuat seprai biru laut yang menjadi kesukaan mereka berantakan, kini waktunya untuk Aspros menyudahi candaan mereka yang jika diteruskan akan kebabablas sampai dini hari. Dan setelah memasang selimut dengan benar untuk membaluti tubuhnya, Aspros memiringkan posisi baringnya, menghadap ke Defteros yang juga tengah menghadapanya.

"Wajahmu merah,"

"Gara-gara kau."

Mata biru Aspros menatap sekilas langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku ingat saat kita kecil, kau sering menumpahkan susu vanillamu di bajuku," wajah Defteros semakin memerah, juga dengan cengiran kecilnya yang membalas perkataan Aspros. "Yaa tapi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu aku tak pernah melihatmu membawa susu lagi ke kamar."

"Aspros!"

Ia terkekeh kecil. "Kau tau, warna putih dari susumu itu kental sekali. Dan–"

"Putih itu warna dasar, makanya dulu aku suka sekali susu vanilla," dia menyelit perkataan kakaknya.

Sekilas, senyum kecil tampak di wajah Aspros. "Putih, –eeh, jam berapa sih sekarang? Coba lihat, bintang-bintang di luar banyak banget," ia menunjuk keluar jendela yang memaparkan langit kelam dengan berjuta bintang putih kelap-kelip. "Nah, kalau kau bisa melihat keindahan dari untaian bitang itu,"

Defteros melihat arah tunjuk kakaknya. "Benar. Seperti…. Titik-titik putih yang…" ucapnya tanpa berniat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yang diisi oleh seribu satu cintaku untuk adik tersayangku." Aspros tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Defteros.

Dan malam itu, kita tau bahwa mereka telah memvisualisasi suatu hubungan kakak-adik yang tak rentang akan waktu meski mereka tau tak selamanya mereka bersama. Karena sadar, suatau perbedaan akan membawa mereka berjalan di masing-masing jalannya. Tapi tau kah kalian bahwa mereka tak akan berhenti berpetualang di alam liar dengan jutaan bintang serta detakan do re mi fa sol la si do yang telah mencakup kisah mereka –sampai akhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A / N**

Setelah lama hilang, kini kembali ke peradaban dengan sebuah _drabble_. Bukan _twincest_, sungguh.


End file.
